Current devices for the monitoring of cardiac functions and/or for the control of therapeutic devices provide limited options for monitoring and/or control. It would therefore be useful to have additional devices and monitoring and/or control techniques available which efficiently provide additional and/or alternative features. In particular, it would be useful to have additional devices and techniques allowing detection of pathological changes in ventricular contraction behavior, and allowing the monitoring of hemodynamics.